Truth or Dare
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Party at Brittany's house. Finn is dared to show Rachel something she's been missing out on.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was nervous.

He and Rachel were doing a decent job being civil to one another, generally. She gave him some long Rachel-rant about how their friendship and duties as glee captains were more important than their romantic issues. She promised to give him the space he wanted so long as he didn't let it get in the way of their obligations. So they helped arrange meetings and conversed pleasantly enough. It was hard, but not as much as he'd expected.

But this, a Friday evening meeting at Brittany's house? This was NOT Finn's idea. He knew her parents were away and that once Mr. Schue left it would devolve into a party. And parties mean alcohol, which usually leads to a clusterfuck of random, obnoxious, dramatic, slutty, and other crappy behavior. With him still pissed as shit at Rachel and not at all interested in watching all the glee couples and their PDA, it was bound to be a disaster in one way or another.

He tried to leave, but Puck cornered him.

"Come on, man." He offered him a cold beer. A nice, name-brand beer in a bottle, Finn noticed, suddenly concerned that the dude was stealing glee treasury money. "My treat, it's all kosher," he explained. "You need to just relax and move on with this shit. We haven't just chilled in a while or whatever."

Finn appreciated the gesture. Puck could be shitty when it came to certain things but he always came around and tried to make it right.

The two guys rejoined their glee-mates in the living room. For a while there was just the usual idle conversation and banter that went on in the choir room. Finn didn't really add anything to the conversation from his perch on an armchair in the corner of the room, but it was nice to hang with everyone.

Then, after an hour or so (and several more beers) Santana said the four words he'd been dreading all night.

"Berry. Truth or dare?"

Rachel gasped in response, except it came out as a hiccup combined with an exasperated "What?"

Finn instinctively smiled. He couldn't believe they'd gotten her to drink vodka of all things, but it seemed like girls would drink anything if it involved pink or red juice. She looked really cute, her eyes a little glassy and her small body slumped against the couch as she sat on the floor.

His smile faded, naturally, when Rachel squinted as if in deep in thought, and said "Truth."

Of course she'd pick truth, he thought.

And what the fuck is wrong with Santana? The chick was seriously out to ruin his life.

"Who's a better kisser - Puck or Finn?" Brittany blurted out.

"Whoaa! Someone must be done for the night, maybe we should take this party elsewhere!" Artie patted the blonde's shoulder gently, clearly trying to diffuse the upcoming shitstorm of drama such a question was going to cause.

"It's okay."

Finn had been so quiet most of the evening that everyone turned to look at him, shocked.

"It's okay," he repeated after clearing his throat. "She should answer. To keep the game going." He half-heartedly shrugged, still under the careful gaze of the rest of the glee clubbers.

Rachel just snickered her answer. "Is that really a question?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Obviously, Finn is the better kisser in my" - she hiccuped again - "opinion. The only time I ever kissed Puck was to make Finn jealous. With no feeling as the" - hiccup - "basis for our interactions, it's like it never even happened."

Finn couldn't even process Rachel's latest attempt to beg for his forgiveness before Puck abruptly asked "Hudson, truth or dare?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Dare." He looked down at his bottle and scratched at the label.

Puck scoffed as everyone else looked on, completely quiet. "I dare you to locate your balls and get back together with Berry already."

Finn looked up, staring at Puck blankly while a nervous chill rippled through the room.

"What?" Puck offered, looking around. "Someone has to at least try to end this bullshit drama."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Noah, seeing as Finn and I have been perfectly cordial and pleasant to one another -"

"Yeah, you're fine around each other, but on your own you've both been total bummers. Don't you think that says something?"

"Hold up, just hold up!" Mercedes interrupted Puck's attempted intervention.

Mercedes is totally cool, Finn decided.

Having the room's attention, she continued. "First of all, your immature white-people drama is boring me. And second... that's not a real dare. If Finn wants to forgive Rachel that's his business. In the meantime his dare has to be something more interesting."

"I don't know," Tina interjected. "It would be nice if Rachel wasn't moping all the time and spouting about 'the despair of love's departure..'" She embellished the last few words, clearly imitating Rachel in one of her more dramatic moments. Finn couldn't help but chuckle, although it stopped abruptly when he saw Rachel trying to stop the anger spreading across her face.

"I do NOT sound like that!"'she protested, stumbling to her feet.

"I got it! Oh man, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" Santana piped up, half-chuckling herself. "Remember the Beiste incident? We determined that if everyone put out we'd have a winning football team? I know how to make this bullshit stop." Everyone looked around, confused, as the cheerleader turned towards Finn. "Hudson, I dare you to make the midget orgasm."

Fuck. My. Life. were the only words that came to mind as the rest of the glee club members ooh-ed and ahh-ed and otherwise reacted to Santana's idea.

"It's definitely a great way to release tension and stress," Lauren Zizes offered, matter-of-factly before turning to Santana. "Did Finn make it good for you? I don't see him as having the capacity to be very good."

"Nah, he sucked. But really, no one else is willing to touch her, proven conclusively by the fact that even Puckerman wouldn't go there," Santana continued.

"Need I remind you that Jesse wanted to do it with me but I turned him down!" Rachel shouted.

Finn couldn't listen to any more of this, he was certain. He sprung from his chair like he'd been shot out of a cannon and grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her through the kitchen and into the small laundry room. He closed the door behind them and started pacing as much as the small space would allow, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, thank you, I think," Rachel offered with a shrug, staring awkwardly at the floor.

"Yeah, I couldn't just stay there while they talked about us like that." He stopped pacing to look at her and he felt his chest flutter.

"Well, I'm used to everyone insulting me as though I weren't even in the room. Sorry you had to experience that as well." She paused and stared off to the side, hazily. "For the record I always thought our first time would be amazing and you'd be very... sensitive to my needs."

Finn was beginning to regret his decision to drag her away from the party, not wanting to hear her vodka-induced rants about how she had all these expectations and he just disappointed her. When he didn't react to her statement, she snickered and added, "At least now I know that my expectation" - hiccup - "was severely misguided."

That was it. "Yeah, well, with Santana all I could think about was you getting it on with that asshole St. James. Didn't exactly put me in the sexiest mood." He shouted bitterly. Dammit, he thought, why was he spilling his guts to her like this? She didn't deserve it.

"Well, as you said yourself, if you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have taken an interest in Jesse in the first place!" Rachel countered, her voice tense and louder, but still slurring a bit.

"For fuck's sake, Rachel! Don't you get tired of fighting over the same shit over and over again?"

Rachel's face went blank for a second. "I don't. Because I LOVE you. And I won't stop fighting for you."

"Oh, and I don't love you anymore? Why so you think this hurts so much for me?"

"Oh, you think you can just say that you still love me and it excuses all of your immature pouting? If you still love me, show me! Do /something/ besides whine about how much it hurt you that I went to Puck."

Finn felt himself filled with rage at her audacity. (Assuming he was accurately remembering the definition of audacity.) His anger seemed to propel him forward, until they were standing facing one another, a terrified look on Rachel's face. He felt an odd satisfaction as he hovered for a moment, before a familiar sensation came over him and he did the only thing he could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was still drunk, and fairly certain that she and Finn were just blowing off steam, but she was legitimately scared as his tall form and glowering smirk towered over her.

Then he kissed her.

In one motion he pushed her back against the washing machine, grabbed her face with both hands, and roughly crashed his lips down onto hers.

Rachel couldn't tell if it was the alcohol, the adrenaline from their argument, or sheer joy that made her growl against Finn's mouth. When she did so her mouth opened and she felt his tongue slip inside, tentatively at first and then more forcefully, his fingers lacing into her hair.

"You want me to prove that I love you," he panted, breaking the kiss momentarily and then resuming his lips' assault on hers, "and they don't think I can make you come."

Rachel wasn't sure that the two were connected nor why Finn was going there, but she didn't have the wherewithal to interrupt as he kissed down her jaw and began laving at her pulse point, merely moaning in response.

"I love you so much it scares me," he continued, switching to kiss the other side of her neck and up to her ear. "For months I was waiting for you to be ready, so I could show you exactly how much I love you." He whispered the last part directly into her ear, simultaneously guiding her left hand to the bulge in his pants.

Rachel gasped as he kissed her again, his tongue probing as deeply into her mouth as it would go. Sure she'd pressed up against Little Finn incidentally when they made out, but this was her first time touching that area directly, albeit over his clothes. She was surprised when it twitched under her touch and felt a heated sensation growing between her legs. Instinctively she pressed herself against Finn's body, moaning again.

Even with her eyes closed she felt him smirk against her lips, clearly pleased with her reaction. He ran his hands down her sides, returning his lips to her ear. "You don't think I can make you pant and moan and scream my name? Because I've been looking forward to it for so long," he whispered as he snaked a hand to her crotch, rubbing gently.

"Mmmm... Finnnn..." Rachel had never felt this way before. The intensity of his voice combined with the effects of drinking and finally getting to be close to him again were making her dizzy.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. She sensed him searching her face for any warning signs not ti continue, despite clearly enjoying his role as the aggressor and the fact that he caught her somewhat by surprise.

Obviously Rachel didn't want him to stop, but she also didn't want to seem desperate. What if Finn was merely channeling his frustrations into this drunken sexual rage and when it was over he'd go back to being a whiny baby who didn't want anything to do with her.

Or maybe the others were right, and she just needed to loosen up. Settling on that answer, she reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel started to take off her top, giving him permission to continue, Finn let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

Of course, he gasped when the garment was fully removed and he was looking at her bare midriff and small but supple breasts covered only by a pink lacy bra.

She smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip nervously, and he wondered why he had ever pushed her away. Well, he knew why, but it didn't seem all that important now. Rachel was beautiful, talented, smart, and she understood him like no one else ever had or will.

He stared back at her, but didn't smile. Finn was still pissed as shit about Rachel's behavior before their breakup, and he wanted her to know it.

Rather abruptly, he gripped her hips and lifted her so that she was sitting on the washing machine. Once she was settled there, he leaned in to roughly kiss the side of her neck again while ghosting his fingers up and down her stomach. "I've never touched anyone like this," he said huskily. "And I never want to touch anyone besides you." With that he slid his hands under the cups of her bra and grasped her breasts, not so forcefully as to hurt her but roughly enough to elicit a surprised moan from her throat.

"Ahhhh..." she cried out, tensing and leaning into his touch.

Finn teased her nipples with his thumbs before pinching them more forcefully. Meanwhile he kissed down her neck to her collarbone, biting it gently before licking down towards her breasts. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her slender arms and snaking his tongue to her left nipple. He swirled it around the nub a few times before biting suddenly, and was rewarded with another delightful Rachel-moan and a small hand tugging on his hair.

"Finn... please..." He smirked a little to himself, amused that she was asking for something but didn't really know what it was.

"You want more, baby?" he asked coyly, sliding his right hand from her knee up along the inside of her thigh until it reached her center. Feeling the wetness through her panties, he practically grunted "Oohh, you DO want more" and pressed a slow circle around her clit. "But I thought you were disguided and I couldn't do this to you?" he asked, looking up at her innocently.

"Misguided... not disguided," she corrected him, panting and arching her hips up into his hand. "Ahhh..." she whimpered at the added pressure.

Finn couldn't help but laugh at the fact that despite her obvious arousal Rachel still managed to correct him. He continued pressing onto her underwear-clad center while he placing light kisses down the center of her flat stomach until he reached the waistband of her skirt.

Settling on his knees, he left her skirt in place but slipped both hands to the elastic of her panties. He looked up at her to make sure she didn't protest, and when she nodded slightly and raised her hips he swiftly jerked her underwear off of her hips. Unfortunately her position on top of the washing machine made it physically impossible to pull them off in one motion, but he figured he could use some more words to show her who's boss.

"I can make you come," he said, their eyes locking as he began kissing a trail up her left thigh. "I can make you feel so good, Rach, if you let me."

"Mmm... Finn... please..."

"I dunno," he continued, barely grazing her center with his mouth before moving to kiss her other thigh, "I need something in return from you."

Rachel reached down towards Finn's lap, but he stopped her.

"Nuh-uh," he chided. "I don't mean sexy stuff." By now he was gently kissing the outermost portions of her mound, causing her to half-grunt and arch her hips again, clearly frustrated. Obviously he was turned on and wanted her to return the favor, but not just yet.

"If this is going to work, you can't act all crazy anymore..." He slid his tongue along her dripping slit, teasing her, his eyes never leaving her squinting haze. "…unless of course it's me _making_ you crazy." With that he plunged his tongue into her entrance; Rachel threw her head back and moaned. Loudly.

"Uhhh, oh God…" she yelped, grabbing his hair again.

I could get used to this, Finn thought as he savored the taste of her along with the sensation of being in control. He slowly slid his tongue in and out of her entrance a few times, and even though he could feel her tensing _down there _the rest of her body seemed to relax as he picked up a rhythm.

She moaned in time with the thrusts of his tongue, almost singing, actually. He'd always thought Rachel's voice was beautiful, ever since the beginning, as he told her that day in the auditorium right before their first kiss. Just thinking about it made his heart (which is on the _left _side of his chest) swell and his head clear of worries. He meant what he said earlier – he didn't want to touch anyone else, and he wanted to be the only one making her feel this way. And for whatever reason, everything seemed okay now.

Maybe there was something to this whole orgasm-as-stress-relief thing. It was working for Finn and he wasn't even on the receiving end of things. (Yet!)

After a few more strokes of his tongue he abruptly swiped it upward and circled her clit, and Rachel nearly screeched in delight. (At least it seemed like delight.) He slipped his middle finger into her while his tongue continued circling, and within seconds he felt her walls throbbing around him.

"Ohhh… Finnn… uhhhh…" She held nothing back as she exploded around his finger, tugging on his hair with wild abandon and practically screaming in pleasure.

Finn continued working his finger in and out of her, gradually slowing as she rode out her orgasm. While he did so he stood up, kissing the side of her face gently. He felt bad for being so aggressive earlier and wanted to reassure her that he really was willing to work through their issues so they could be together. Wrapping his free arm around her, he whispered in her ear:

"I love you."

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the living room...]

"Guys, do you hear something?" Santana's head shot up from under Brittany's skirt, eliciting disappointed groans from the boys (especially Puck, who'd dared her to go down on the blond in front of everyone). "No, really, listen." She motioned towards the kitchen.

When they all quieted down, the unmistakeable sound of Rachel's orgasmic moaning could be heard emanating from the laundry room.

"Way to go, Hudson!" Artie said, smiling.

"That dickwad!" Santana muttered, looking off to the side in disgust as she recalled the lameness of her Finnocence experience. Then her face softened. "He must really love her," she shrugged.

"Yeah it's borderline disgusting." Puck said, coldly. "Anyone else want another beer?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it kids. I hope this filled the prompt adequately and you all enjoyed the exciting conclusion. I'm marking the story completed for now, but there's always the possibility of adding another chapter in which Rachel reciprocates. Until next time, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I cannot express how happy all of your reviews make me. In response to the outpouring of demands, I present yet another chapter of the longest game of T-or-D in the history of life.

* * *

Rachel's spine tingled, at either the sound of Finn's words or her orgasm, she couldn't tell which. Her upper body slumped against him, and he rubbed gentle circles on her back with his large hand. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being so close to him. His declaration of love seemed to indicate an impending reconciliation, but she couldn't be too sure given their volatile history.

Since he made no move to release her from their half-hug, she tried to focus more on the waves of pleasure that were still receding. Overall she found the experience very impressive. Contrary to her perception of public opinion (and her dads' implications about straight men) Finn had been very attentive and doting. Both his ministrations and the final release were more pleasurable than she'd expected. The aggression he displayed early on made her surprisingly excited, but she was nonetheless glad that it gave way to sweetness and compassion. Rachel couldn't deny that Finn had every right to be angry with her, and it seemed like he was using their encounter to get it out of his system.

Rachel had never considered using sexual favors as a bargaining chip in a relationship or as a mechanism for mending one that was on the outs. She had tried the sex-as-revenge thing, which blew up in her face - and rightfully so, considering she never actually intended to do anything more than kiss Puck anyway.

But now, having experienced her first orgasm courtesy of Finn's angst and in a position to return the favor, she knew she couldn't hold back. Finn didn't hesitate at all and he had been angry with her for months.

Finally he released his hold of her somewhat, allowing enough space for eye contact. Smiling his crooked grin at her, he broke the silence.

"Feeling less stressed?"

"Much, thank you," she replied with a laugh. Then, looking down at the tent in his pants, she added, "You seem to have, uh, enjoyed the experience yourself..."

"Oh, uh, yeah... sorry about that." A faint blush spread across his face and he looked off to the side awkwardly, almost as though the bottle of fabric softener on top of the dryer was relevant to the conversation.

"Hey," Rachel reached for his chin and tilted his face back towards hers, "it's perfectly natural. And flattering, really. I was never sure what it would be like, but if it makes both of us happy I'd say that's a sta-sti-stupendous victory." Guh, I must still be drunk if I'm still tripping over my words, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Finn just chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. Then he pulled back and kissed her lips gently, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as he cradled her face in his hands. After a moment their kisses had become more urgent and he let out a low-pitched groan-like noise that Rachel had never heard him make before.

She may have been new to this game, but she knew what it meant. Even a few hours prior she might have been very nervous about what she needed to do next, but she was still a little buzzed and therefore feeling courageous enough to reciprocate Finn's eagerly executed attentions to her.

Continuing their kissing, she opened her eyes slightly to see that his were still closed. Perfect, she thought. Finn was probably expecting her to be hesitant and reserved in returning the favor, but she would show him.

Abruptly, she reached down between them to grasp his hardness through his jeans, causing his eyes to fly open and eliciting the same groan at twice the previous volume.

"Ohh..." he gasped, breaking the kiss.

Smiling at his gaping expression, she couldn't help but be pleased with herself for drawing that reaction. Perhaps her insecurities were in fact ill-conceived. Then again he was a boy and she was touching him... down there. Still, she felt confident enough to unzip his jeans and shove them down so she could rub him through only his boxers.

Finn groaned even louder and leaned back, creating just enough space to lift his shirt over his head. She wasn't quite sure what to do in response to his having removed the garment, and as he tossed it aside she became slightly concerned that she would take the wrong course of action.

Finn turned back and kissed her passionately, a good enough signal that she should stop being self-conscious and get on with the reciprocation already. She ran her fingers along his chest and returned the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips.

Resolving yet again to be bold, she pushed him backward so that she had room to hop down off of the washer, then guided them through a 180-degree turn so that he now had his back to the appliance. Standing on her tiptoes and gripping his shoulders for balance she nipped at his lips momentarily before settling her mouth in the crook of his neck.  
When her tongue darted out to taste his skin he shivered and pulled her small body flush against his larger one.

Rachel was almost startled by how large the bulge in his pants had gotten. It had never ever been that... obvious... before.

She licked across Finn's collarbone to the other side of his neck to give it the same treatment, then began kissing her way down his chest. He groaned once again and she felt his fingers tangle in her hair as she traveled downward. Her tongue darted out to trace along the crevices of his stomach muscles, while her hands found the elastic of his boxers.

Here goes nothing, she thought as she rolled the shorts down.

She stared, wide-eyed, at his enormous length. Suddenly Ms. Pillsbury's comment about her lack of gag reflex made a lot of sense. She reached down and grasped the base with one hand, gliding the other down the shaft in deliberate fashion.

"Uhhh... Rachel..." Finn nearly exclaimed, leaning back onto his arms that were braced against the washer. He looked down at her, squinting lustily, his face semi-contorted in pleasure.

She continued stroking him in a downward fashion, alternating her hands one after the other in a steady rhythm. He continued moaning and murmuring her name with increasing volume. For a moment she was vaguely afraid of the others hearing him, and she blushed at the thought that they likely heard her before.

Pushing the thought from her mind, she sank to her knees. His completely erect cock (just thinking that word made her wet again) now directly in her face, she gripped its base and darted her tongue out to swirl around the head.

"Rachel! Holy fuck!"

Pft, I hope they heard that, she thought happily as she allowed more of his length to enter her mouth.

Finn's exclamations gave way to low-pitched wordless moans and he laced his fingers into her hair while her head bobbed up and down slightly. When his lower body tensed slightly and he gripped her head a little harder she assumed he must be close. He'd seemingly enjoyed the earlier tongue-swirling, so she tried her best to incorporate some of that while still keeping his stiff member halfway down her throat.


	5. Epilogue

"OHH SHIT RACHEL!"

The sound of Finn's orgasm-induced outburst traveled through the laundry room door, across the kitchen where Mike and Tina were involved in a dare of their own, and into the living room.

"I always knew Berry was freaky!" Puck declared, shaking his head slightly.

"Gross." Quinn shoved him and rolled her eyes.

They group went back to the game of strip poker that had spun off from truth-or-dare. Moments later the laundry room door opened and Finn and Rachel emerged, the latter giggling as they walked through the kitchen past Tina and Mike (who then meandered into the laundry room and slammed the door behind them).

They received a mixed reception upon returning to the living room. The ongoing conversation didn't stop, but Puck held his hand up to fist-bump Finn as they walked by. Sam nodded approvingly from across the coffee table, earning him a shove from an eye-rolling Quinn, which in turn drew laughter from Mercedes and Lauren.

They situated themselves on the floor in between Artie's wheelchair and the couch, Finn's back against the wall with Rachel leaning against his right shoulder. They shared a smile as Finn's hand came to rest on her knee.

He knew it was sort of fucked up that oral sex in the laundry room had gotten them to something of a better place, and that they still had some issues to air out. But he couldn't help feeling content... for the first time in a long while.

"Yo, dawg, you missed the craziest dare!" Artie began, drawing Finn's attention.

Meanwhile, a sheepish-looking Santana slunk over to Rachel and sat cross-legged next to her.

"Not bad, huh?" she asked the shorter girl.

"Uhhh..."

"Relax, dwarf, I don't want to compare notes or anything. Just a little curious given it WAS my suggestion."

Rachel wasn't exactly eager to share the details of their encounter with Santana of all people, but she was right there and Rachel DID feel an overwhelming urge to tell someone about how amazing the experience felt.

After looking over her shoulder to ensure that Finn was still engrossed in conversation with Artie, she turned back to Santana. "Oooh, it was exhilarating!" she squealed quietly, then took a deep breath and composed herself. "And, just like Lauren said I do feel much more relaxed already. Also, I didn't think that 'giving' would be as... exciting as 'receiving,' but it was also quite enticing. Not to say I'd take to those activities in such a frequent and promiscuous fashion as someone like yourself, but I have definitely come to understand the merits of -"

"Aaaand now I'm just bored of you again," Santana said, standing. "But I'm glad you've seen the light," she added with a half-smile.

Rachel smiled to herself and rolled her own eyes at the same time. Of all the things that happened that night, perhaps the most surprising was this brief moment of bonding between herself and the person she had previously despised more than anyone and held solely responsible for ruining her relationship.

But, as she felt Finn lean down to kiss the top of her head, she thought that perhaps getting over these interpersonal hurdles could be part of her new 'relaxed' lifestyle. He seemed more than willing to help with that, after all.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this ridiculous foray. Look out for my next work, which will be multi-chaptered and not entirely smutty but still (I hope!) entertaining.


End file.
